monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FANG2
IMPORTANT!!!!!! Please leave your signature and a title for your post. (I like to stay organized) Thanks! FANG2 23:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Question hey, with the monster pages you editted, what did you put on them, not to sound rude, i can't find the difference... :3 is an awesome smilie though (Purple gypceros 23:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) Response ok, i didn't notice...i have no attention to detail.... (Purple gypceros 19:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) Seriously, stop it with the copy&paste edits On every single monster page, the edits to the armor skill sections have a link to the Barioth armor pages instead of the respective monster's. It's really sloppy work. Stop editting the armor bits on a monster page badly. If you continue to link every single f****** Armor piece to Barioth Armor, I shall ban you. Lord Loss 19:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool project and stuff...... Hey Dude, Well,Just wondering if you could make the chibified versions of MH3 I just loved the others you made,they were chibi,but still dangerous and cool,I need them for an Animation I came up with and want to create for Flipnote Hatena(on NDSidsi) If you do make them,Ill give credit in the animations,and maybe(if you want) u could be in it(I mean your hunter) in some episode or you could give ideas for animations,up until now,ive got episode 1,2,3, and 4(theyre quite short and I imagine them really funny when in chibis) if u want I can send you the ideas for this to see them or something(not here cuz everyone will see it and steal it,though I would have to register and talk in private) Please and Thanks in advanced(of course if u contribute) EDIT:Just Registered :D TobiCoyote 20:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Tobi Coyote Clan/Group thing Yeah you can join the clan. No real requierments to join other than you actually hunt with us every once in a while. Clan/Group thing Yeah you can join the clan. No real requierments to join other than you actually hunt with us every once in a while. Guess what! Long Time No C! Ive found the creator of those chibi monsters!!! He's mhdude from Neoseeker, Ima regista' thear and talk to 'im!! Hes got about 720 drawings, hes THE monster hunter artist I was looking for, though I dont want to disappoint CountJoe(of course if mhdude accepts) so Ill be doing till episode 3 with him and if mhdude accepts Ill ask for mini monstars!!! Check out his art if you want a new profile photo, hes got tons of great drawings! http://gallery.neoseeker.com/mhdude/photostream/?p=&v=thumbnail T.E.C.E.M.E.M Yes, please help me!! I don't think I can cap all the monsters I want to add. So, can you help me? Imma make a blog for it right now. Thanks Your not-so loving Tobi. Steel owfrack 00:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Completely Unrelated Question That Has Absolutely Nothing To Do With MH U Ignoring Me? adding MHFU item knowledge not to sound like i know more then you but if you could could you add some info on Rainbow Ore? i know for a fact that you can get it in the Tower area, in the mining point right before you get into the tower itself, on a mossy rock i think, just wanna add some info for other people so they can get it, i got like 12 rainbow ore from there, again please add it on there, thank you, bye Hey, youz been gone a long time. START DOIN' THINGS!! From.... I forget. Talk Templates :P